1. Field of the Invention
Various watch repair and maintenance functions are commonly performed on watches and many of these functions require the use of or may be greatly assisted by the use of a vise. However, watch case portions may be damaged by excessive clamping between rigid clamp jaw faces. Accordingly, a need exists for a vise construction which may be utilized to firmly support watch cases and other watch components without imparting damage thereto. Also, a need exists for a vise construction with which various repair and maintenance function supporting adapters may be conveniently used to assist in the maintenance and repair of watches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of watch maintenance and repair function vises, tools, and vise adapters including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,024,383, 1,344,700, 2,261,055, 2,366,519, 3,209,624, 3,359,839, 3,445,913, and 3,848,484.